Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to microelectronics, and more particularly to a structure for containing desiccant in a wafer/die level packaged device.
Electronic devices generally function more efficiently if they are protected from ambient environments. Various packaging devices and methods for packaging electronic devices are known in order to keep the devices in working condition. These devices and methods often incorporate some sort of desiccant material within the package to absorb any moisture.
Many desiccating materials contain mobile ions. Generally, mobile ions are not compatible with microelectronics. Chemical electromigration of the desiccating material's mobile ions may in some instances lead to failure of the microelectronics.